The Vortex
The Vortex is a group made up of Mindy Minus and her friends. The girls are usually seen following Mindy around and assisting her with her schemes. History '100 Things to Do Before High School' Mindy and her friends recruit Crispo into their popular group, which upsets CJ. CJ then comes up with the plan to rescue the raccoon in Slinko's room in order to save her friendship with Fenwick and Crispo. Their first attempt of saving the raccoon fails, however, when Mindy and her friends take Crispo with them. At the end of the episode, they and Mindy are shocked that Crispo decides to join his best friends again. 'Start a Garage Band Thing!' Mindy and her friends decide to enter Pootaroo, Pootatuck's first music festival, to win the first prize. They form a group called Mindy and the Mindettes, where Mindy is the lead dancer and singer. Mindy also extends an offer to Crispo to become a Mandette. 'Say Yes to Everything for a Day Thing!' Mindy overhears that Crispo is saying yes to everything for a day, and she plots to ask him to be her boyfriend since he won't be able to refuse. She and her friends then begin searching the school for him. 'Change Your Looks and See What Happens Thing!' The Vortex wears what CJ describes as the Gorgeous Vortex Look. The Vortex help Crispo in hiding from the fire chief by dressing him in a wig and dress. 'Find Your Super Power Thing!' CJ says Mindy's super powers include summoning her friends with a snap of her fingers and moving boys with a wave of her hands. 'Scavenger Hunt Thing!' They are some of the many students who attempt to win tickets to a sold out concert. 'Make a New Friend Thing!' CJ runs in to the Vortex when she is looking to make a new friend. Later, they are some of the students who contribute to the rumor that Zelphaba is a witch. 'Be a Mad Scientist Thing!' The Vortex confront Fenwick about his science fair project. 'Join a Club Thing!' The Vortex are members of the Save the Bonobos club, the most popular club at Pootatuck. 'Sit at a Different Lunch Table Thing!' Mindy says that though the Vortex are her "bestest" friends, they are not very bright. They aid Mindy and CJ in finding and getting Mindy's mom's ring back. 'Run for Office Thing!' The Vortex help Mindy with Crispo's president campaign. 'Become a Millionaire and Give It All Away Thing!' Mindy and the Vortex steal CJ and her friends' Pootabucks and spend 100 of them. 'Meet Your Idol Thing!' The Vortex members and CJ go through various tests to win the extra ticket Mindy has for a special Anthony Del Rey concert. Episode Appearances Season 1 Trivia *There have been multiple actresses who have portrayed a member of the Vortex, but some of the members who are seen more often are portrayed by Keila Cummings, Jacqueline Diaz, Giana Peralta, Brady Reiter, Hayley Timsit, and Victoria Washington. *Mindy is seen without the Vortex in "Adopt a Flour Baby Thing!," "Stay Up All Night Thing!" and "Have the Best Halloween Ever Thing!" *The names of the Mindettes (excluding Mindy) are unknown. *The members of the Vortex are always wearing sunglasses on their heads. Gallery Category:Pootatuck Middle School students Category:Characters Category:Female characters Category:Females Category:Girls